


Sur le fil

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sait qu’ils suivent une ligne particulièrement fine, ils l’ont toujours fait.<br/>(Pas réellement incestueux, mais pas tout à fait sain non plus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le fil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862504) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 
  * Inspired by [Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800337) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Il est allongé sur le ventre, nu jusqu’à la taille. Ca ne devrait pas être un problème puisque c’est Lincoln, et personne d’autre, qui est assis près de lui, le maigre matelas ployant un peu sous leurs poids combinés. Et en vérité, ce n’est _pas_ un problème, pas vraiment, plutôt une source de réflexion. La cuisse de Lincoln appuie contre sa hanche, son avant-bras lui effleure le dos par intermittence. La proximité, la chaleur qui irradie de son frère et l’enveloppe sont familières et rassurantes ; elles sont la raison pour laquelle il a fait tout ce qu’il a fait – ça, et le fait que Linc est innocent, bien sûr.

Les doigts un peu rugueux de Linc sont en train d’étaler une espèce de baume sur la peau brûlée de son omoplate. Le massage manque de délicatesse, légèrement abrasif sur la peau sensible, mais il ne s’en plaint pas parce que c’est tout Lincoln – rude mais affectueux. Le contact se prolonge, quelque peu complaisant, et lui donne la chair de poule, mais il ne s’en plaint pas non plus bien qu’il réalise que ce n’est pas tout à fait approprié. Ils ne sont pas des gens tout à fait convenables, de toute façon. Ce n’est pas un problème pour lui : si ça les a mis dans des situations impossibles à quelques reprises ça leur a également sauvé la vie.

Lincoln tend le bras, s’appuyant légèrement sur lui, pour attraper la compresse et le sparadrap abandonnés sur l’oreiller près de lui. Il ne bouge pas pour l’aider. Il profite juste du contact, de la sensation du souffle chaud de Linc sur sa joue ; il s’enfonce un peu dans les draps et bouge les hanches pour se caler. Son dos se colle brièvement contre le torse de Linc, le coton de la chemise et la peau moite lui effleurant les épaules. Il sent quelque chose bouillonner dans son ventre, remonter lentement jusque dans sa poitrine ; il a envie de s’étirer et de se presser contre Lincoln. Il peut s’agir de n’importe quoi, bien-être, plénitude ou désir. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir ; ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir.

« T’as d’autres plaies à panser ? » s’enquiert Lincoln sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quelques unes qu’il ne prendra pas la peine de mentionner parce que ça ne servirait à rien. L’important n’est pas les blessures physiques en elles-mêmes mais le besoin de réconfort, et c’est là un point qui a été couvert.

« Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Tu revenais toujours couvert de bleus et de coupures quand t’étais gosse. »

Il se contente d’étirer un sourcil. Il est bien trop détendu pour trouver l’énergie de se tourner sur le dos, ou même pour bouger la tête afin de regarder Lincoln en face. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il murmure : « Tu peux parler. »

Un index colle soigneusement le sparadrap sur la compresse, la maintenant bien en place, et Linc lui tapote l’épaule d’un geste protecteur. « Ouais. Bon. Tu sais ce que c’est. » Il ne retire pas sa main. Il la laisse glisser en travers du dos de Michael, jusque sur son flanc gauche, et, du bout des doigts, il redessine les ailes de l’ange vengeur. Le contact – la caresse – est délicat, presque déférent, et Michael ne peut s’empêcher de fermer les yeux et de laisser échapper une petite plainte. La main de Lincoln repose sur lui, étonnamment, plaisamment fraîche sur sa peau surchauffée. Affectueuse. Les doigts pianotent et l’incitent à plonger dans le sommeil. Il bâille et arrondit les épaules. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il pense qu’il s’agit là d’une façon étrange de l’apaiser et, peut-être, d’une manifestation excessive d’amour fraternel.

Le contact, la main de Lincoln sur son dos ce soir, est une chose ; les extrémités auxquelles ils sont prêts à aller l’un pour l’autre en sont une autre. Il sait qu’ils suivent une ligne particulièrement fine, ça a toujours été le cas. Ils prennent soin de ne pas chuter même si, en quelques occasions, ils ont pu trébucher et dû se raccrocher in extremis à leur bon sens – le peu qu’il en reste, en tout cas. Rien de tout cela n’est tout à fait sain et raisonnable ; rien n’est tout à fait sordide et tordu. Ils aiment l’ambiguïté ; ils aiment flirter avec les _et si..._ ; ils aiment que ce ne soit pas réellement un problème. Ils ne veulent pas, absolument pas, que ça aille plus loin. Ils s’aiment et aiment ce qu’ils partagent bien trop pour désirer que les choses soient différentes. Ils maintiennent un équilibre fragile et précaire, et ils en apprécient chaque minute.

-Fin-


End file.
